I'm Here For You
by Angel Raye
Summary: A story on Annika's sensitivity and Gloria's protectiveness of her.
1. Default Chapter

Hi Everyone! Now that I am done with the "Friendship Series" I can move onto other stories. I have many ideas in my head I just need to write the stories. This story focuses on Annika's sensitivity and Gloria's protectiveness of her. I don't know how many parts it will be. There will be no youmas in this one.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
I'm Here For You  
Part One  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
The rain was coming down hard. Annika didn't have her coat on and it was also cold out but she didn't care. It was after school and she didn't even bother waiting for the other children. Annika had promised her parents and Amy she would not run away from school again. The last two weeks she had run away from school five times before the bell rang to go home. Amy told her if she had run away from school again she would check her into the hospital. So today Annika put up with Miyaki's malicious teasing. How she hated Miyaki. The only thing that girl did was pick on her and make her cry. Once the bell ran Annika took off, not even bothering to grab her coat or her bookbag. She wanted to get away from Miyaki. So she stood outside, with the elements beating down on her and with tears in her eyes.  
"Annika," a voice from behind her said. Annika turned and saw Gloria had caught up with her. "Are you all right?" Gloria had badly wanted to hit Miyaki today but she had been told if there had been anymore fights this quarter she would be suspended for two weeks. Now she was feeling guilty.  
"I can't take it anymore Gloria," Annika sobbed. "My mama is so strong. She doesn't let anyone upset her. People tell me I'm a lot like her in many ways. Why I can't I be like her that way?" Gloria did not answer. Annika continued. "I know I'm a crybaby. I know I shouldn't let Miyaki and the other kids upset me but I can't help it. When they start picking on me all I can do is cry," Annika turned to Gloria with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she threw herself into Gloria's arms and began to cry hysterically. "I don't know what to do Gloria. I just can't take it anymore."  
"Annika," Gloria whispered as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. She didn't know what to say.  
Nearby unnoticed by either child, was Raye. She had heard the whole thing and her heart was breaking. How she hated seeing her child so upset. "Annika baby," she whispered. "You're strong too." Raye began to think back a few weeks to the day this latest ordeal began...  
  
Three weeks earlier...  
  
Faith and Gloria were playing a game of baseball with some boys. The boys were ranging in age from about second grade to sixth. It was after school and Annika and Hope decided to wait on Gloria and Faith and walk home with them.  
The ball flew over in their direction. Annika got up and picked it up. A sixth grade boy by the name of Konyo came over to get it. He was tall with dark hair and green eyes. Annika handed the ball to him.  
"Thank you," Konyo told her. Annika blushed. Faith came over. "Who's your friend Faith?"  
"This is Annika," Faith explained. "She also lives at the palace."  
"She's kind of cute," Konyo commented. He turned back to Annika, "See you later Annika." He took off back toward the game.  
Annika's eyes had turned to hearts.  
  
That night at dinner Raye noticed Annika was very quiet. "Are you okay Sweetheart," she asked in concern.  
"I'm fine Mama," Annika replied.  
"Then why are you so quiet," asked Raye as she took a sip of her tea.  
"Because she's in love," Gloria piped in. Raye and Chad both spit out their drinks.  
"Nani," Chad stammered.  
"In love," Raye choked. "Kami-sama you're only eight years old. You can't be in love."  
"And you're not dating until you're in high school," Chad added.  
Annika blushed furiously and glared at Gloria. "Mama, Daddy he's in sixth grade," she said. "I just think he's nice and he said I'm cute."  
"Don't go crazy Raye, Chad," Amy advised. "A little girl having a crush is perfectly normal. It doesn't mean anything right now."  
"I hope so," Raye muttered. But she could not stop thinking, "My baby in love?"  
  
The next day after school Annika timidly stood and watched the kids playing baseball again. She kept her eye on Konyo with her heart beating. In her hands she clutched a small bag.  
Konyo saw Annika and ran over to her. "Hi Annika," he said. "Are you watching us play again?" Annika shyly nodded. He spied the bag in Annika's hand. "What have you got there?"  
Annika held up the bag. "Do you like fudge," she whispered. "I brought some with me. I thought maybe you would like some."  
"I love fudge," Konyo replied. He and Annika sat down on the grass together. Annika let him take some fudge. "Thank you." Annika blushed shyly. Konyo looked at her. "You don't say very much do you?" Annika blushed again. "It's okay. I like shy girls."  
"Do you," Annika asked in a soft voice.  
"Yes," he replied. "I like them much better than noisy girls." Annika felt a thrill going through her. She wouldn't have to change if Konyo liked shy girls.  
Nearby Miyaki was watching with her best friend Nozomi. She was seething with jealousy. "I can't believe it," she snarled to Nozomi. "The crybaby actually has the nerve to talk to my Konyo."  
"Your Konyo," Nozomi exclaimed. "He doesn't even like you."  
"And I plan on changing that," Miyaki snapped. She stalked over to Konyo and Annika. "Oh Konyo," she purred. "Do you know this kid here is a major crybaby? What do you want with a crybaby?"  
"Get lost Miyaki," Konyo snapped as tears welled up in Annika's eyes. "At least she's a nice person unlike some people I know."  
Miyaki scowled. Konyo politely thanked Annika for the fudge and went back to the game. Miyaki glared at Annika. "Look crybaby," she snapped. "Stay away from him. I've liked him for a long time and I am going to make him my boyfriend."  
"Leave me alone Miyaki," Annika choked as tears rolled down her face.  
"Oh the crybaby is crying again," Miyaki sneered. "No boy will ever like you."  
"Leave her alone," Gloria snapped as she came up to them.  
"What did you say," asked Miyaki whirling around on Gloria.  
"I said leave her alone," Gloria repeated. "She can be friends with whoever she wants. Stop picking on her."  
Miyaki was about to retort when she changed her mind. "Since I really don't feel like dealing with palace brats today I'll go," she stated. She glared at Annika. "But Konyo will be my boyfriend." With that she walked away. Gloria put an arm around Annika and the two little girls walked home.  
  
During the next week a warm friendship sprung between Annika and Konyo. She brought him some kind of snack and together after school the two would share it. Raye tried not to worry about it too much but she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon.  
Meanwhile Miyaki's hatred for Annika grew even more intense. She didn't like the idea that the boy she had a crush on liked. Every time she tried to get Konyo to notice her he either ignored her or told her to leave him alone. So Miyaki tried to think of ways to get Annika instead.  
That weekend Annika was in her room reading a book when Raye came in. "Annika baby could you do me a favor?"  
"Sure Mama," Annika replied sitting up.  
"I am very busy right now going over the Hikawa Shrine's business matters right now," Raye told her. "But I need a few things from the store. Could you pick them up for me?"  
"Okay Mama," Annika said. She took the list and money from Raye and then went to put her shoes and coat on. She thought about stopping to see if Gloria wanted to come but then remembered that the other girl had to do extra chores around her quarters today as a punishment. So Annika dashed down to where the bicycles were stored and headed into town.  
At the store Miyaki and Nozomi were buying some candy when they spotted Annika. "Look Nozomi," Miyaki whispered. "The crybaby is here."  
"Are you going to get her," asked Nozomi.  
"No I have a better idea," Miyaki whispered in Nozomi's ear. Nozomi giggled. "Go and wait for us in my room." Nozomi giggled and took off. Miyaki approached Annika. "Hi Annika."  
Annika turned around. "Miyaki," she gasped and began to back away.  
"Don't be scared of me," Miyaki purred. "I've decided to be friendly."  
"Why," asked Annika in a suspicious voice.  
"I just don't want to be mean anymore," Miyaki replied. "How about coming over to my house for a little while?"  
"I don't know," Annika murmured. "I'm running an errand for my mama."  
"Oh come on," Miyaki coaxed. "Just for a little bit."  
"Well okay," Annika sighed deciding she needed all the friends she could get right now. Annika hopped on her bike and followed Miyaki to a modest house.  
"Come on in," Miyaki invited. "My big brother is in charge because both of my parents work today. Let's go up to my room." Annika followed Miyaki upstairs into a small bedroom. Annika couldn't help but notice that it was about a third of the size of her room. "It's small but at least I don't have to share it with anyone," Miyaki told her.  
"It's nice," Annika told her. She sat down on the bed next to Miyaki.  
"So," Miyaki began. "You really like Konyo don't you?"  
Annika blushed shyly but softly replied, "Yes."  
"What do you think of him," asked Miyaki.  
"He's handsome," Annika giggled. "He's also very nice. When I am with him I feel all warm inside."  
"Do you want to marry him," Miyaki asked.  
"I'm not thinking about marriage now," Annika rolled her eyes. "Maybe when we grow up." Miyaki smiled and continued to ask questions about Konyo. Annika found herself answering them. She didn't know that Nozomi was under the bed taping the entire conversation and smothering her own giggles.  
  
"Where have you been," Raye demanded when Annika finally returned to the palace. "You've been gone for hours."  
"Sorry Mama," Annika replied. "I was over at Miyaki's house."  
"Miyaki," Raye asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Isn't that the child who always picks on you?"  
"Yes," Annika admitted. "But she decided she wants to be friends now."  
"Really," Raye stated. As much as she would love for Annika to make more friends, all this sounded a little suspicious. She had a very bad feeling about this.  
"If she wants to be friends shouldn't I give her a chance," asked Annika.  
Raye sighed. She knelt down and pulled Annika into her arms. "You're right Darling," she said. "Just be careful."  
"I will," Annika promised.  
  
"She what," Gloria shrieked that night at dinner.  
"Miyaki invited me over her house," Annika replied. "She said she wants to be friends. Maybe she has changed."  
"Well I don't trust her," Hope flatly stated.  
"Me either," Gloria added. She turned to Annika. "Please be careful. If she does anything to upset you I'll pound her."  
Annika giggled. She was so glad to have a friend like Gloria who watched out for her.  
  
The next day at school Miyaki didn't pay much attention to Annika. Annika stayed with Gloria, Hope and Ariel. The day went by uneventfully and Annika thought she actually could get through a day without crying.  
But at the end of the day all of that changed. Annika had just got her bookbag packed. There was still fifteen minutes before the last bell went. Ms. Patterson liked to use that fifteen minutes to for the kids to share something.  
"I have something to share," Miyaki called. She came up front with a tape recorder. "I got the best thing on tape yesterday." The class sat back looking disinterested. Miyaki turned on the tape recorder. A conversation started playing on it. Suddenly Annika recognized the conversation. It was the same conversation she had with Miyaki the day before. The class began to laugh as they heard Annika talking about Konyo. Annika realized that Miyaki's claim to be friendly was all a trick to get her talking so that it could be taped.  
"Turn it off Miyaki," Ms. Patterson demanded when she realized what was happening.  
"I can't," Miyaki replied in a smooth voice and the tape kept playing.  
"Cut it out," Gloria jumped up and lunged at Miyaki. The two began fighting. The other children began teasing Annika. Annika couldn't take it. She got up and flew out of the classroom.  
"Annika," Hope and Ariel both ran to the door. But Annika continued running and went through the exit doors. Hope and Ariel turned back to the classroom. Ms. Patterson had broken up the fight and was preparing to drag the two girls to the principal.  
  
Annika kept running out into the streets of Crystal Tokyo. It was raining hard and she had forgotten her coat but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was run away from the humiliation she was feeling. Tears were streaming down her face. She never wanted to see anyone again.  
  
Lita glanced at her watch. She had been at her restaurant all day and now realized she had to get home so that she could meet Daisy when she got home from school. She didn't realize how late it was. "If I leave now I might be able to get home before the kids do," Lita thought. She pulled on her coat and exited the store. A familiar figure caught her eye. She looked up and saw Annika running through the crowd of people. The child was not wearing her coat and was soaking wet. "Annika," she called. Annika stopped. She saw Lita and then turned and continued running. Lita noticed the child was crying. "Something must have happened at school today," Lita thought. She took off after the child. Annika was a fast runner but Lita was faster. It wasn't long before she caught up with the little girl. "Got you," she said as she grabbed Annika.  
"Let me go," Annika screamed as she began struggling. Lita held the child tightly. Annika put up a struggle but she was no match for Lita's superior strength. After a few minutes she went limp. Her arms snaked around Lita's neck and she began to cry.  
"Come on," Lita stated. "Let's get you into the car and out of these wet clothes. Then you can tell me what happened that caused you to leave without your coat." Lita carried Annika to her car and both of them got in. Lita reached into the back seat and got one of her shopping bags. She had brought herself some new clothes that day. She pulled a shirt out and then began to remove Annika's wet clothes. "You'll catch your death if you stay in these," she told the little girl. Once Annika was in the oversize shirt Lita turned to her. "So what happened today?"  
Annika continued to cry. Between gasps and sobs she managed to tell Lita how Miyaki had tricked her into talking about Konyo while she taped it and how she played it for the class. "I was so embarrassed," Annika cried. "I don't want to ever see anyone again. Now everyone is going to make fun of me even more."  
Lita pulled Annika into her arms. "Hush Sweetie," she whispered. "I know you feel awful right now but in a few days everyone will have forgotten about it."  
"Not as long as Miyaki's there," Annika sobbed. "I hate her Aunt Lita. I hate her so much."  
"That is a very mean little girl," Lita muttered. She turned back to Annika. "Everything will be all right."  
"But I'm scared," Annika choked.  
"I know you are," Lita replied. "But you will be all right."  
"Aunt Lita I want Mama," Annika choked.   
Lita smiled. "I'm sure Mama is worried about you right now," she told Annika. "If you flew out of school before the bell rang I'm sure she got a phone call." Lita pulled out her communicator. She hit a button and Raye's face appeared.  
"Lita," Raye stated. "I hope this is important. Annika ran away from school and she hasn't returned home yet."  
"I have her right here," Lita informed her. She told Raye what happened.  
"Ariel and Hope filled me in too," Raye sighed. "I'm going to have a few words with that child's mother."  
"I'll be bringing her home now," Lita said. They exchanged a few more words and Lita signed off. She turned to Annika. "Ready to go home?" Annika nodded her head. Suddenly she climbed into Lita's lap and sobbed. Lita smiled and held the child close to her. "A few more minutes won't hurt," Lita thought as she worked on comforting Annika.  
  
Gloria sat outside the principal's office fidgeting in her seat. Once the teacher broke up the fight both Miyaki and Gloria got taken to the principal's office. Right now Mina was in a conference with the principal and the teacher. Miyaki's mother had come for her a little while ago and looked very angry with the child when they left.  
The door opened and Mina came out. Gloria hung her head when she saw how angry her mother looked. "Let's go," Mina ordered. Gloria got up and followed her mother out of the building and out to the car. They drove for a few minutes before Gloria spoke up.  
"Mom," she said. "I was only trying to help Annika."  
"Save it Gloria," Mina commanded. "Your teacher told me everything. I have told you hundreds of times not to fight and you just don't listen."  
"I know," Gloria replied. "But when Miyaki played that dumb tape and I saw how upset Annika was I couldn't help it. I got so mad."  
"I'm glad you want to stick up for Annika," Mina sighed. "But I don't want you fighting. You have after school detention for the next three days now. I am also taking your stereo away."  
"But Mom," Gloria protested but her mother's sharp look kept her from saying anymore.  
"No more excuses," Mina firmly told her. "The punishment stands." Gloria sighed and flopped back in her seat. She wondered if Annika was all right.  
  
Raye was waiting at the entrance when Lita came in carrying Annika. Annika was crying very hard. When she saw her mother she reached out for her. "Mama," she cried hysterically.  
Raye took Annika into her arms. "It's all right Sweetheart," she soothed. "I'm here."  
Lita handed Raye a bag; "Here's her wet clothes." Raye took the bag and nodded. She carried Annika up to their chambers. Once they got there Raye sat down on the couch and held Annika on her lap.  
"I hate Miyaki Mama," Annika sobbed. "Why did she do that?"  
"I don't know baby," Raye replied. "Some children are just mean."  
"I never want to go to school again," cried Annika. "All the kids are going to laugh at me now."  
"Hope, Gloria and Ariel won't," Raye assured her. "Hope and Ariel were very worried about you when they told me what happened. Gloria got into trouble fighting for you."  
"I'm too scared to go to school Mama," Annika sobbed.  
"I know but you have to go," Raye gently told her. "Because Amy is strongly against me home schooling you. And unfortunately she's right. It wouldn't help you at all."  
"But Mama," Annika choked. "They'll make fun of me."  
"You'll be fine," Raye assured her. "You are much stronger then you think and you just need to face up to your fears."  
Annika didn't reply. She just buried her face in Raye's priestess robes and cried. Raye held her daughter close and worked on calming her down.  
  
Once Annika calmed down, Raye sent her to her room to do her homework. Right now Raye was folding up the shirt Lita had put on Annika. Raye was still trying to decide how she was going to approach Miyaki's mother.  
A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. Raye got up to answer it and saw it was Mina with Gloria. "Sorry for disturbing you," Mina stated. "But Gloria is insisting on seeing Annika."  
"Please Aunt Raye," Gloria pleaded. "I want to see if she is all right."  
Raye smiled. "This kid is a pain in the neck but she is such a good friend to my daughter." She ran her hand through Gloria's orange tresses. "She's in her room. Go on back." Without another word Gloria dashed back to Annika's room.  
"How is she," Mina asked in concern.  
"I've calmed her down," Raye replied. "She scared to death to go to school tomorrow."  
"I don't blame her," Mina pointed out. "But I'm sure their teacher will deal with it."  
"Well I'm going to have a few words with that child's mother," Raye declared. "There's a fine line between teasing and plain meanness. What Miyaki did to Annika was cruel."  
"I agree," Mina replied.  
"Actually," Raye suddenly said. "Would you mind staying here with Annika so I can go and deal with this? I don't want Annika left alone right now. She has been so upset today."  
"I'll be more than happy to," Mina replied. "I doubt I'll be able to pull Gloria away right now anyway."  
Raye nodded her head in thanks and went to tell Annika she would be gone for a while.  
  
Annika had finished her homework and was glad that Gloria was here with her. She knew her mother had stepped out for a while but she didn't know what for. Annika sprawled out on her bed with Stardust and Gloria. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow Gloria," she murmured.  
"I never want to go," Gloria bluntly pointed out.  
"But no one picks on you," Annika sighed.  
"Hey," Gloria took Annika's arm. "If Miyaki does something to you I'll take care of her."  
"Annika," Stardust piped up. "You should learn to fight your own battles. You're a Sailor Senshi who has fought many youmas. You should be able to stand up to a girl your age."  
"I know Stardust but I can't," Annika wailed. "I just don't know what to say and when I do say something it sounds so stupid."  
Stardust sighed. "What you need is self-confidence. But you don't have any right now."  
"I'll take care of Miyaki," Gloria promised. "I'm here for you because you are my best friend."  
Annika smiled and gave Gloria a hug. She was glad to have Gloria around to help her.  
  
Raye returned to the palace seething with rage. Miyaki's mother had point blank told her that she would not interfere with Miyaki's battles. She also told Raye that it was partially Annika's fault because she let Miyaki upset her. Raye had lost her temper and told Miyaki's mother exactly what she thought of her and her daughter. "Some parents could care less if their child goes around picking on others."  
"Are you okay Raye," Amy asked in concern as she walked by with Ariel.  
"No," Raye snapped. "I was just over at Miyaki's talking to her mother. That woman could care less if her child is going around upsetting other children."  
"Oh Raye you didn't lose your temper did you," Amy groaned as a sweat drop appeared on her head.  
"Of course I did," Raye glowered. Amy gave another groan.  
"If you want to help your child losing your temper isn't going to be it," Amy pointed out.  
"Hey I've mellowed out since Annika came along," Raye shot out.  
"Ariel go to our quarters and I'll be there in a minute," Amy told her daughter.  
"But Mommy," Ariel began to protest.  
"Now young lady," Amy commanded and Ariel nodded her head and took off. Once Ariel was gone Amy turned back to Raye. "Do you want my opinion?"  
"Not really but I guess you're going to give it too me," Raye sighed.  
"Let the teacher deal with it tomorrow," Amy advised. "She is going to take care of it."  
"And how do you know that," Raye asked.  
"I called the school and talked to the teacher myself," Amy replied. "She said she would deal with Miyaki appropriately tomorrow."  
"Why did you call the school," Raye demanded. "Annika's not your daughter."  
"No but she is my patient," Amy reminded her. "As her doctor and therapist it is my job to assure that Annika will be in a safe place both physically and emotionally."  
"Well I just hope you are right about tomorrow," Raye sighed. "Because right now I have a little girl who is just terrified to go to school tomorrow."  
"You have to make her go," Amy reminded her.  
"I will," Raye grumbled as she headed back to her quarters.  
  
The next morning Annika reluctantly walked to school with the other children. She had tried every possible ailment that morning to get to stay home but Raye didn't fall for any of it. When she threatened to get Amy to give her some disgusting medicine Annika relented and got ready to go. Gloria had her hand and was pulling her along.  
"I'm scared Gloria," Annika whispered.  
"It will be all right," Gloria tried to assure her. "I'll make sure no one bothers you."  
"And I'm going to be there too," Hope added.  
"Me too," Ariel piped up but with less confidence. She was always prey to the classroom bullies too. Fortunately Miyaki didn't have any interest in her.  
"Don't worry about it Annika," Maggie said as she put her arm around the younger child. "You have all of us here." Daisy, Faith and Madelyn nodded in agreement.  
Annika felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw Rini standing over her. "Would you like me to walk you to your class before I go to my school?"  
"No Rini I don't want you to be late," Annika replied.  
"Then I will see you girls after school," Rini told them as they got to Crystal Tokyo Elementary School.  
Annika reluctantly followed Hope, Ariel and Gloria into their classroom. Gloria still had Annika's hand in hers. Some of the children began to giggle as Annika walked into the classroom. Annika quickly took her seat next to Hope and put her head down. She didn't want to see anyone right now.  
The bell rang and Ms. Patterson went to the front of the room. "Before we begin Miyaki has something to say in front of the class."  
"No I don't," Miyaki protested.  
"Oh yes you do young lady," Ms. Patterson snapped.  
Miyaki flushed and went to the front of the class. She mumbled something quietly.  
"I didn't hear you," Ms. Patterson demanded.  
"I'm sorry for what I did to Annika yesterday," Miyaki grumbled angrily.  
"That's better," Ms. Patterson nodded her head. "Now class take out Kanji books."  
Miyaki went back to her seat seething in anger. How dare the teacher humiliate her like that? "And it's all Annika's fault," she thought. She sat down and whispered to Nozomi. "I'll get that Annika for this."  
Gloria was sitting in front and heard Miyaki. She felt a spark of anger. "Not if I get you first." She sat and listened while Ms. Patterson explained the Kanji symbols they were learning that day. Once the class got to work Gloria dropped her pencil to the floor purposely. She got down to get it. While she was down there she tied Miyaki's shoelace to the leg of her desk. "How dare you hurt my best friend," Gloria angrily thought as she sat back in her chair and resumed her work.  
After a while Miyaki got up. She started to walk and suddenly found herself crashing to the floor. Everyone began to laugh. "Gloria I know you did this," Miyaki shouted in anger as she began to untie her shoe.  
"Then leave my best friend alone," Gloria hissed.  
"Enough," Ms. Patterson ordered came over. "Gloria did you do this?"  
"And what if I did," Gloria snapped rudely.  
"Save it," Ms. Patterson grumbled. "You just bought yourself another day of recess detention."  
Annika's heart sank when she heard that.  
  
When the bell rang for recess Annika reluctantly went outside with Hope and Ariel. Gloria had to stay in and work on some questions the teacher gave her. Annika hoped that Miyaki would leave her alone today.  
"Come on Annika," Hope took her hand. "We can sit under the tree over there and talk."  
"Yes," Ariel added. Annika nodded her head and followed them. They sat down and watched Faith playing ball with the boys.  
Suddenly someone grabbed Annika by the hair. Annika gave a cry. She looked up and saw it was Miyaki and Nozomi. "It's your fault I had to stand in front of the room this morning," she shouted.  
"It's not her fault," Hope snapped standing up. "It's yours."  
"Yes if you did not do that stupid thing with the tape yesterday then you would not have been humiliated this morning," Ariel added in a nervous voice.  
"Shut up freak," Miyaki pushed Ariel to the ground. Ariel tried to fight back her own tears. Miyaki turned back to Annika. "You stupid crybaby. Why couldn't you have just stayed home?"  
"Leave her alone," Hope shouted in anger.  
"I don't have to," Miyaki snapped. "Gloria isn't out here and I know you and the freak here won't fight."  
"But I will," Faith came up angrily. "Leave Annika alone."  
"Oh the crybaby has other protectors," Miyaki sneered. She turned to Annika. "She can't stand up for herself so she needs her bodyguards."  
"Maybe she should get Konyo," Nozomi added.  
"Oh yes but I don't think Konyo would want a crybaby like her as a girlfriend," Miyaki laughed.  
Annika couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They began to flow down her face. "That's right, cry," Miyaki sneered. "It's the only thing you are good at."  
"That's it," Faith shouted and she swung a punch at Miyaki.  
Annika couldn't put up with the teasing. She got up and ran from the schoolyard. "Annika," Hope called as Annika disappeared.  
  
To be continued...  



	2. Part two

Hi Everyone! Here is Part Two to my latest series. Hope you enjoy it.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
I'm Here For You  
Part Two  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Annika ran through the streets of Crystal Tokyo. Tears were flowing down her face. "Where should I go," she asked herself. "If I go home Mama will take me right back to school. But I can't go back to school. I don't want to see Miyaki." Annika stopped at the park. She decided to go there and hide out until it was time to go home. Annika sat down on the grass. She really wanted to be with her mother right now. But since she knew that Raye would take her back to school she was just going to have to wait until it was time to go home.  
  
"She what," Gloria shrieked when Hope and Ariel told her what happened at recess.  
"Annika ran away," Hope repeated.  
Ariel wiped a tear out of her eye. "I couldn't help her," she choked. "Miyaki pushed me down."  
Gloria went over to Miyaki. "Why can't you just leave her alone," she demanded.  
"Because it's fun picking on her," Miyaki replied.  
That did it. Gloria took a swing at Miyaki, hitting her square in the jaw.  
  
Raye came out of her office looking upset. She headed back to the conference room where Serenity and all the other Senshi were. Raye had to leave the meeting to take an important call. "What is it Raye," asked Serenity in concern.  
"That was the school who called for me," Raye replied. "Annika ran away from school again today."  
"Same reason as yesterday," Serenity inquired.  
"Same child," Raye sighed. "I'm going to go out and look for her."  
"May I make a suggestion," Amy asked. Raye turned to her. "Why don't you let Annika come back on her own? You know she will eventually. It would be better then you combing the streets of Crystal Tokyo trying to find her."  
"But she's all alone out there," Raye protested.  
"There are no present enemies so she will be fine," Mina added. "Besides some of us have business outside the palace today. We'll keep an eye out for her."  
"Besides we all know that Annika will come home," Lita put in. "She won't want to stay away from her mother for too long."  
"Good point," Raye sighed.  
"Excuse me," Mina's secretary came in. "Ms. Aino there's a call for you." Mina excused herself to take the call. A few minutes later she was back looking very annoyed.  
"That was the school," she muttered. "Gloria got into another fight today. I have to go down there now."  
"Sticking up for Annika no doubt," Michiru sighed.  
"Probably," Mina sighed. She turned to Raye; "I'll keep a lookout for Annika. If I see her I'll bring her back." Raye nodded and watched as Mina left.  
  
Annika sat on a park bench. She knew it was close to the time they should be getting home. She wasn't so sure how much longer she should wait.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Rini was standing over her. "Rini," she mumbled.  
"I heard you ran away from school again," Rini stated as she sat down by Annika.  
"How'd you know," Annika asked as she wiped a tear out of her eye.  
"Your mother contacted me on my communicator," Rini replied. "I promised I would try to find you. Your mother is worried about you."  
"Miyaki made fun of me again today," Annika sobbed. Rini looked at her small friend.  
"You're letting her," she told her simply.  
"I know I am," Annika cried. "But I can't help it." Rini put an arm around Annika and let her cry.  
"It will be all right," she soothed. "One day you'll know what to do."  
"Rini I want Mama," Annika choked.  
"She wants you too," Rini smiled. She got up and took Annika's hand. "Let's go home." Hand in hand the two girls headed back to the palace.  
  
Gloria sat outside the principal's office waiting for her mother. She could tell when Mina had gotten here that she was very angry. "I wish there was another way to help Annika," Gloria thought. "Miyaki is such a pain."  
Mina stepped out of the office. There was a grim look on her pretty face. Gloria hated it when her mother looked like that. "Mom," she whispered.  
"We'll talk in the car," Mina stated abruptly. Gloria followed her mother in silence. Once they got into the car Mina began talking, "What have I told you about fighting?"  
"Not too," Gloria muttered.   
"Well you have been and now you have after school detention tomorrow and Thursday," Mina told her. "With that and no recess you are in for a couple of long days. You have already lost your stereo and now I am taking away video games."  
"But Mom," Gloria protested. "Miyaki was picking on Annika again. When I heard she ran away again because of Miyaki I got so mad."  
Mina softened her look as she gazed at her daughter. "You are a good friend to Annika," she said. "But I want you to find other ways to help her."  
"Can I see her when we get back," asked Gloria softly.  
"We'll see," Mina replied. Gloria accepted that answer and the two rode home in silence.  
  
Raye was waiting at the palace entrance when Rini arrived with Annika. At first Annika hung back for fear she would get into trouble for running away from school again. But when Raye held out her arms Annika ran right into them and began crying all over again. Raye quietly thanked Rini and led Annika up to their quarters. Once they got there Raye sat down and pulled Annika onto her lap. "I'm sorry Mama," Annika sobbed. "Miyaki was making fun of me again."  
"I know Sweetheart," Raye replied. "Ariel, Hope and Faith told me. I know you don't like it but you cannot run away from school. I'm afraid if you run away again I am going to have to punish you."  
"But Mama," Annika protested. "I don't know what to say when she picks on me."  
"Just ignore her," Raye said simply. Annika looked up at her and Raye saw the look of doubt in the child's eyes. "I know it's easier said then done but it will work. But I can't allow you to keep running away from school like this. I will punish you if you do it again."   
Annika sighed and nodded her head. She wondered if she could ignore Miyaki.  
  
"I'm sorry you got into trouble because of me again," Annika told Gloria that evening at dinner.   
"It's okay," Gloria assured her. "I just wish Miyaki would leave you alone."  
"So do I," Annika sighed. "Why is she mean to me Gloria?"  
"Because she's a jerk," Gloria bluntly replied.  
"And she has nothing better to do," Hope added. "Don't worry Annika. Most of the kids in the class don't like Miyaki because she is so mean."  
"And she will end up without anyone one day," Rini put in. "You may be sensitive but you are always very sweet and loving. A person like you will be loved more than a person like her."  
"Really," asked Annika in a hopeful voice.  
"Really," Rini firmly stated. "So don't worry about it. Everyone here loves you very much."  
"Thank you Rini," Annika threw her arms around the princess. Rini returned the hug and hoped that Annika would be okay.  
  
The next couple of days went without incident. Miyaki was either bored with teasing Annika or Ms. Patterson had given her a sharp warning. It didn't matter. Annika relaxed and didn't run away from school. Gloria was able to finish her punishments without getting into further trouble. She was glad when she was able to go outside for recess again. She hated staying inside while everyone else played.  
Unfortunately the peace only lasted a couple of days. Miyaki decided she wanted to amuse herself and so she targeted Annika.  
It was raining so the children couldn't go outside for recess. Ms. Patterson gave her class some free time so Annika had decided to read a book she was reading for her next book report. Miyaki and Nozomi came over while she was reading. "Let's see what the crybaby is reading," Miyaki sneered. Annika flushed but tried to ignore her as Raye had advised her to do. "That book is way to mature for a crybaby," Miyaki stated. "I think maybe a pre-school book will be best for you."  
Annika buried her face into her book and blinked tears back. She wished Miyaki would leave her alone. "Leave me alone," she whispered.  
"She speaks," Miyaki pretended to gasp. "I didn't think babies could speak." Nozomi giggled. Annika dropped her reserves and the tears began to flow down her face. "Go ahead and cry it's not going to help," Miyaki snapped. "Oh and by the way I take back the apology Ms. Patterson made me do in front of the class. I shouldn't have to apologize in front of the class like that."  
"Leave me alone," Annika choked again.  
"Why crybaby," Miyaki sneered. "So that you can go running to Gloria."  
"She doesn't have to do that," Gloria snapped coming up. "Leave her alone."  
"Get lost palace brat," Miyaki yelled. "I'll pick on the crybaby if I want to. You can't tell me what to do."  
"Do you want me to punch you out," Gloria asked as she held up her fist.  
"You'll get into trouble if you that," Miyaki pointed out. She turned back to Annika. "Shall I take you to the nursery school crybaby?"  
Annika couldn't take it. Even though she knew her mother would punish her she got up and ran out of the classroom. She heard Gloria attack Miyaki but she continued to run. Annika saw the exit doors and flew out them. She headed out into the rainy streets of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Gloria sat in the principal's office with Mina right beside her. Both the principal and Mina were very angry with her.  
"You can take her home," the principal told Mina. "She is suspended for the rest of the day and tomorrow she will have in school suspension."  
"Very well," Mina sighed. She turned to Gloria and grabbed her by her ear. "Let's go." Gloria flushed with embarrassment. She hated it when her mother did this and in school it was worse. "I have told you to stop fighting but you don't listen. Well you won't be enjoying this afternoon. You can clean up the training simulation room. That will keep you busy and out of trouble."  
"But Mom," Gloria protested. "Miyaki was..."  
"Was picking on Annika again I know," Mina finished. "Fighting is not the answer but you are obviously going to do what you feel like doing. Maybe your punishment will help you think about the right thing to do."  
Gloria did not answer. She rode in silence back to the palace.  
  
Annika ran until she got to the park. She was drenched but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get away from Miyaki. She found a sheltered park bench and sat down. Tears flowing down her face she pulled her knees up to her chest and attempted to get warm.  
She did not know how long she was there but after a while she was aware of an umbrella being held over her and two shadows standing in front of her. She looked up and saw Haruka and Michiru. "There you are," Michiru stated.  
"Everyone is looking for you," Haruka added. "The school called your mother so we all decided to go looking for you."  
"Mama's going to punish me," Annika sobbed.  
"Yes she is," Michiru told her as she took off her coat and wrapped it around Annika. "But she is worried about you too."  
"So let's get you back to the palace," Haruka said as Michiru took Annika's hand and pulled her off the bench. Annika knew better than to protest so she went with them to the car. Once they were heading back to the palace Haruka spoke again. "So you ran away from Miyaki again?"  
"Yes," Annika whispered as she wiped some tears off of her face.  
"Running away doesn't solve anything," Michiru stated. "You're braver then you think and you're smart. You should figure out a way to solve this problem."  
Annika took this advice in. It all sounded good to her but she didn't know how to solve this problem. She sat in silence until they got back to the palace where an angry but concerned Raye was waiting for them. Then Annika burst into tears again.  
  
That evening at dinner Gloria and Annika dolefully informed each other of their punishments. Mina had Gloria clean every inch of the largest simulation room. It had been tiring work and Gloria was exhausted. Tomorrow she would be spending the day at in school suspension. She was not looking forward to that.  
Once Raye had gotten Annika into dry clothes and calmed down she quietly informed her that she would not be allowed to watch TV for two weeks. She also explained to Annika that running away from school would not solve this problem with Miyaki. She was also told that if she ran away from school again she would lose another privilege.  
Afterwards Annika had a session with Amy who tried to give her some ideas on how to stand up for herself. Annika did not think she could do any of them.   
The next day Annika had a cold and had to stay home from school. Gloria spent the day at in school suspension, which she found very boring. She really hoped Miyaki would leave Annika alone.  
She didn't. Annika returned to school and Miyaki started picking on her right away. Not wanting to be punished Annika put up with it the best she could. Unfortunately Miyaki didn't stop and finally before the day was over Annika ran away from the school again while Gloria took a swing at Miyaki.  
  
"I've told you to stop running away from school," Raye stated when Annika had been brought back home by Amy. "You've already lost TV for two weeks. Now I am going to take away your manga for two weeks."  
"But Mama," Annika sobbed. "I tried not to listen to Miyaki but she still made fun of me. I couldn't help but start crying. When she picks on me the only way I feel I can get away from it is not be there."  
"I know it is hard Sweetheart," Raye told her. "But you can't run away from your problems and that is what you are doing. You're lucky the school is letting me handle the punishments right now. Pretty soon they may start punishing you here."  
"It's not fair," Annika screamed. "Miyaki is picking on me and making me cry. Gloria and I are getting into trouble and she isn't getting into any trouble."  
Raye sighed and sat down on the couch. She held out her arms. "Come here Annika baby," she said. Annika dashed over and climbed up onto Raye's lap. She flung her arms around Raye's neck and howled. Raye held her daughter tightly. "I know it seems that Miyaki is getting away with a lot right now," she stated. "But one day she'll be punished too. This child feels insecure about something so she picks on you as her way of feeling better."  
"I hate it Mama," Annika cried. "I hate it so much. I want her to leave me alone."  
"So do I," Raye thought to herself. She held her daughter tightly and worked on calming her down.  
  
The next day Gloria was at home due to the fact that she had been suspended for a day. Mina decided Gloria wasn't going to sit around their quarters all day. So she found one of the maids and asked if Gloria could spend the day helping her. The maid was only too happy to help. Right now Gloria was polishing all of the silver and finding it very boring.  
Mina came into the room with a couple of sandwiches. "Here's some lunch," she told Gloria.  
"Thanks," Gloria muttered as she took one of the sandwiches from Mina's hand. She quietly began eating.  
"I hope you are thinking about why you are here today and not at school," Mina told her daughter.  
"I think it's unfair," Gloria mumbled. "Miyaki is always bothering Annika. I try to help Annika and the two of us get punished. Miyaki isn't getting punished at all."  
Mina hid a smile. Raye told her that Annika said the same thing the day before. "She'll get what's coming to her one-day," Mina assured her daughter. "Just wait. In the meantime I want you to stay out of trouble."  
"I'll try," Gloria sighed. "But it's not easy for me."  
"I know," Mina stated dryly. "Maybe I should have named you Trouble instead." Gloria snapped her head up but saw the smile on her mother's face. Seeing the joke Gloria smiled back and then went back to work.  
  
A couple of days later Gloria and Faith were playing soccer with the boys during recess. Suddenly Faith saw Hope trying to stop Miyaki from picking on Annika again. "Look," she told Gloria. "Miyaki is at it again."  
"That creep," Gloria growled. She started over there but Faith stopped her.  
"Let me handle it," she said. "You're already in enough trouble."  
Gloria nodded but then saw John and his pals bothering Ariel. "Look," she groaned. Faith looked and sighed. "What should we do," Gloria asked.  
"You take Miyaki and I'll help Ariel," Faith replied. Gloria nodded and took off toward Miyaki. By the time she got there Annika was running out of the playground. Gloria flung her body against Miyaki and the two began fighting.  
  
Amy was looking through some files when Raye came in. It didn't take Amy's trained eye to tell her that Raye was very upset. "What's wrong Raye," she asked.  
"It's Annika again," Raye replied.  
"She ran away again," Amy concluded and Raye nodded. "Do we need to go looking for her."  
"No," Raye shook her head. "Palla found her and brought her back. Right now Palla is watching her in our quarters."  
"Do you want me to talk to her," Amy asked.  
"Actually," Raye said. "The school just called me into a conference and I would like it if you could come with me. Since you're Annika's doctor and therapist maybe you could help us come up with suggestions on helping her."  
"Very well," Amy replied as she looked at her afternoon schedule. "Hotaru can handle things here."  
"Thank you," Raye gratefully stated as she and Amy left the office together.  
  
"So do you understand," Mina told Gloria. "If you get into one more fight this quarter you will be suspended for two weeks."  
"Yes Ma'am," Gloria whispered as a tear rolled down her face. This afternoon while the principal talked to her mother she had to be in there too. When Gloria was told that she would be suspended for two weeks if she got into another fight she was shocked. Now that they were on their way home the shock left her and tears were forming.  
Mina was shocked to see the tears. It was not like Gloria to cry. "I know this is hard Darling," Mina stated. "But if you break rules you must suffer the consequences."  
"I know," Gloria choked. "How am I going to help Annika now?" Gloria rode the rest of the way home in silence as she let everything sink in.  
  
Meanwhile Raye and Amy were meeting with the school principal, Mr. Mihara and the school counselor, Mrs. Sasaki. "We are very concerned about this Hino-san," Mr. Mihara informed her. "In the last two weeks Annika has run away from school during school hours. We cannot allow for this to continue."  
"I agree," Raye replied. "I am punishing her at home now."  
"I would like for her to start talking to me now," Mrs. Sasaki stated. "I want to try and find some strategies to help her."  
"With all due respect Annika is very shy," Raye pointed out. "She will not talk to you."  
"We need to do something," Mr. Mihara told her.  
"If I may," Amy spoke up. Everyone turned to her. "I already see Annika regularly now. I could start seeing her on a daily basis and I can fax you a report of our sessions."  
Mr. Mihara and Mrs. Sasaki discussed Amy's proposal quietly for a few minutes and then turned back to them. "Very well," Mr. Mihara stated. Raye felt relieved that she had brought Amy with her. "Now," Mr. Mihara moved on. "Next time Annika runs away from school there will be consequences."  
"What kind of consequences," Raye asked in a worried voice.  
"There is a program that children with emotional problems get put in," Mrs. Sasaki replied. "It's a separate facility where children go until their problems are worked out. If Annika runs away from school again we will be placing her in that program."  
"I've seen what kind of children are in that program," Raye protested. "Annika will not survive in there. Those kids will clobber her. Annika is too shy and timid for that."  
"I'm sorry Hino-san but a child like Annika who runs away qualifies for this program," Mr. Mihara replied.  
"I have another solution to that," Amy spoke up again. She turned to Raye. "I know you won't like this but it's a better alternative. The next time Annika runs away from school I could check her into the palace hospital instead of her being enrolled into that program."  
"We could agree to that," Mrs. Sasaki stated.  
"I don't like it," Raye sighed. "But I would much rather have her under Amy's care then that program."  
"Very well," Mr. Mihara nodded in agreement. "I hope we can help Annika through all this. She is an excellent student and I would like to see her be a success."  
Quietly Raye and Amy left the office. Raye was in shock. "I don't get it Amy," she sighed. "Chad and I are good parents, at least I like to think we are. Why can't we help Annika through this problem."  
"Annika is not an emotional problem," Amy assured her. "She is an overly sensitive child who has made the wrong choices the last couple of weeks. What need to do is help her to find a way to cope with teasing. People are going to be teasing her all through out her immortality. We have to help her deal with it properly."  
"We're going to have tell her," Raye decided.  
"I agree," Amy replied. "Why don't you bring her to my office and we'll talk to her together."  
Raye nodded her head in agreement. The two of them headed back to the palace in Amy's car.  
  
Annika sat on her bed gently stroking Stardust's ears. "I really hate Miyaki," Annika told her pink kitten. "I wish she would leave me alone."  
"I know you do Annika," Stardust replied. "But as long as you keep crying she is going to keep on picking on you."  
"I know but I can't help it," Annika mumbled.  
"Don't worry Annika," Palla came into the room. "I cried a lot as a child too."  
"You did," Annika asked.  
"Yes," Palla replied. "But I out grew it and so will you."  
"Let's hope so," Raye came in. "Thank you for staying with her Palla."  
"It was no problem," Palla said as she got up. "I'm always happy to stay with her." She said good-bye and left.  
"Where were you Mama," asked Annika.  
"At the school," Raye replied. "Come on. We need to go to Aunt Amy's office."  
"Why," asked Annika as she took her mother's hand.  
"She and I have something to discuss with you," Raye informed her as she led her out of their quarters.  
Amy was waiting for them. She motioned for them to sit down. Raye sat down and pulled Annika onto her lap. Amy decided to move to the chair next to them. She reached over and took Annika's hand. "Annika," she began. "Mama and I just came from talking to Mr. Mihara and Mrs. Sasaki.  
"Why," asked Annika in a worried voice.  
"They're concerned because you keep running away from school," Raye replied. "Mrs. Sasaki wants you to start talking to her."  
"No," Annika wailed. "I don't want to. I don't know her."  
"You don't have to," Amy assured her. "They agreed that if you talk to me everyday then you won't have to see her." Amy looked into Annika's eyes. "It's very important that you cooperate with me in these sessions. I know how you feel about these sessions but you need to cooperate. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Annika whispered. "Is that all?"  
"No," Raye replied. "They said if you run away from school again then they want to enroll you in that program for emotionally disturbed children."  
"Mama those kids are scary," Annika cried.  
"And you won't be going there," Amy added. Annika looked relieved. "But," Amy continued. "They only agreed not to enroll you there because I suggested an alternative. The next time you run away from school I am going to have to check you into the hospital here."  
Annika took all of this in and then burst into tears.  
  
To be continued...  
  



	3. Part Three

Hi Everyone! Here is Part Three to my latest series. Hope you enjoy it. In this part I will be taking you back to the beginning of part one where Annika and Gloria are standing in the rain with Raye watching.  
Also I would like to extend my heart and sympathies to those who lost loved ones in the attack on America. My thoughts and prayers are with you all.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
I'm Here For You  
Part Three  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Annika howled and threw her arms around her mother. "No I don't want to go to the hospital," she screamed.  
"Then you mustn't run away from school again," Raye told her as she hugged the little girl close to her.  
"I'm sorry Annika," Amy softly said as she rubbed Annika's back. "I know all of this upsets you but it was either that or you enroll in that program. Neither your parents nor I want you there because we know it will traumatize you. Believe me this was the only way. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," Annika sobbed. "This is all of Miyaki's fault. I hate her."  
"Hush Darling," Raye soothed. "We're going to get you through this. I promise."  
"I won't run away," Annika sobbed. "I promise I will never run away from school again."  
"Okay Darling," Raye whispered.   
"Raye," Amy said and Raye looked up. "Why don't you take her back to your quarters now? I think the best thing for her is to be with her parents right now. I also think instead of joining everyone else for dinner that you three should just eat in your quarters. Annika's had a rough day and I think she should just be with her family. I can arrange to have dinner sent to your quarters."  
"Very well," Raye agreed as she got up. She put an arm around Annika and led her out of Amy's office. Amy watched them go. "Someone is going to have to do something about Miyaki," she thought. Then she realized she hadn't seen her own daughter yet. Berating herself she left her office and headed toward her own quarters. She was glad to see Greg was there with Ariel on his lap. Not too many of the knights had flexible schedules but Greg and Gary did. Gary needed too because with Setsuna always at the Gates of Time he was practically raising Maggie by himself. Greg got a flexible schedule because with Amy being the palace physician was constantly on call. With Ariel being so young she needed to be with one of her parents most of the time. So whenever Amy was too busy Greg left his duties to be with Ariel.  
"Mommy," Ariel squealed as she jumped up. Amy smiled and picked the little girl up. "Where were you?"  
"I had some things to do Darling," Amy replied. She noticed a bruise on Ariel's cheek and took a closer look. "What happened here?"  
"John and his gang got to her today," Greg replied grimly. "Obviously some parents don't mind if their children go around beating up little girls half their size."  
"I can beat them if I become Sailor Chibi Mercury," Ariel piped up.  
"Absolutely not," Amy and Greg protested together. Amy continued with, "That is for fighting to protect Crystal Tokyo, not to deal with bullies."   
Ariel pouted. "Too bad," she stated. "Because then maybe Annika could get Miyaki to leave her alone."  
"Isn't that the truth," Amy thought to herself as she carried Ariel into the bathroom so she could tend to the bruise.  
  
Raye had finally calmed Annika down and sent her to her room to do her homework. Once Annika was done she sat down on her bed with Stardust in her lap. "I'm scared Stardust," she choked. "I really messed up now."  
"You haven't messed up," Stardust assured her. "At least Amy has offered to put you in the hospital instead of that program should you run away from school again."  
"I'm not running away from school again," Annika sobbed. "I hate Miyaki. I wish she would leave me alone."  
Stardust jumped up and rubbed her head against Annika's cheek. "You'll be fine," she told Annika. "A lot of people love you. Just remember that."  
"Annika sweetie," Raye came in. "Someone here's to see you."  
Annika looked up and saw Gloria and Mina at the door. "How are you doing Pumpkin," Mina asked.  
"Okay," Annika murmured.  
"Ten minutes Gloria," Mina cautioned. She gave Annika a reassuring pat on the back and then followed Raye out of the room.  
"I have something to tell you," Gloria stated. Annika looked up. "If I get into any more fights I will be suspended for two weeks."  
"Oh no," Annika gasped. "Did you hear what will happen if I run away again?"  
Gloria nodded her head. "Mom told me," she replied. She looked at Annika. "I'll try to protect you from Miyaki but I can't get myself suspended."  
"I don't want you to get into trouble because of me," Annika whispered as a tear rolled down her face. "I'm not going to run away from school anymore." Gloria put her arms around Annika and the two girls hugged each other.  
"Miyaki is going to be vicious tomorrow," Gloria thought to herself.   
  
Due to the stress Annika had gone through that day Raye decided to put her to bed early that night. The child was physically and emotionally exhausted. Amy had arranged to have dinner sent up to them and the Mars family had a quiet dinner between them. Chad and Raye did what they could to keep Annika's mind off of what was going on with little success. Annika was too upset to think of anything else.  
Raye peeked into Annika's room. Annika was asleep in her bed. She was tossing and turning. Several moans could be heard. It didn't take Raye's psychic powers or parental eye to tell her that Annika was not having a pleasant dream. She walked over and sat on the bed. She carefully lifted Annika into her arms and held her close.   
Annika stirred and opened her eyes. "Mama," she murmured sleepily.  
"Hush Darling," Raye whispered. "Go back to sleep." Annika snuggled into Raye's arms and went right back to sleep. Raye held her close until she felt that Annika was sleeping more peacefully. Then she tucked her back into bed, kissed her goodnight and left the room.  
  
[Back to the beginning of Part one]  
The events that happened these last several weeks whirled through Raye's mind. Gloria was right. Once she heard that Gloria couldn't fight anymore without being suspended Miyaki doubled her cruelty toward Annika. Annika put up with it but it was hard. So that was how she ended up leaving school without grabbing her book bag and coat in the rain. Now she was crying in Gloria's arms unaware that Raye was watching them. Hope and Ariel had told Raye what had happened she decided to go to her daughter. Raye walked over to the two girls. Gloria looked up and gently nudged Annika to get her attention. Annika saw her mother and flung herself into her arms. "Hush Sweetheart," Raye soothed as she rubbed Annika's back. "Lets get you home." Raye carried Annika to her car. Gloria followed them. Together the three of them went back to the palace.  
  
Later on Gloria was in her room sitting on her bed. In her arms was her stuffed Artemis that Annika had made for her. All she could think about was how she was unable to do anything to help Annika today.  
"Gloria," Mina came into the room. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes," Gloria quickly replied.   
"No you're not," Mina told her. "I'm your mother. I can tell you are upset. Come on. You can tell me what's wrong."  
"I hated it Mom," Gloria stated as a tear rolled down her face. "Miyaki was being so mean to Annika and I couldn't do anything. I told her to shut up but she didn't listen. Annika was so sad."  
"I know it's hard when someone you care about is hurting," Mina told her. "But I know one way you can help Annika without getting into trouble."  
"What's that Mom," asked Gloria.  
"Be there for her when she is upset," Mina replied. "Comfort her when she is sad. That is the best thing you can do for her. Let her know that you are there to comfort her."  
"Will that help," Gloria asked.  
"I guarantee it," Mina said. She put her arms around Gloria and hugged her tightly. "Annika will be grateful for that." Gloria gave it some thought and decided she would at least comfort Annika when she was upset.  
  
Annika sat in her mother's arms. She had a session with Amy where all she did was sit and cry the entire time. She was too upset to talk. Amy found herself just trying to comfort Annika the best she could. As always Raye was the one who finally managed to calm Annika down. Now Annika was calm but she wanted to be close to her mother a little longer. She snuggled into Raye's arms and felt the comfort she always felt there.  
"Mama I wish Miyaki would leave me alone," Annika whispered to Raye.  
"I know Darling," Raye replied. "So do I. But she keeps picking on you because you are doing what she wants you to do."  
"I can't help it Mama," Annika wailed.  
"There is something you can do," Raye told her.  
"What's that," asked Annika.  
"Walk away," Raye stated. "If you walk away she might leave you alone."  
"Walk away," Annika mused. "I think I can do that."  
  
Later on Gloria decided to go and visit Sailor Pluto at the Gates of Time. Ever since Annika had fallen into the ice Gloria had found Pluto an easy person to confide in.   
She arrived at the Time Portal and saw Pluto was at her post. "Hello my child," Pluto stated. She turned around. "You're distressed aren't you?"  
"I guess you know why," Gloria replied.  
"Yes," Pluto sighed. "Maggie has been filling me in to."  
"I want to pound Miyaki and I can't," Gloria wailed.  
Pluto knelt down beside Gloria. "Be patient," she advised.  
"I can't do that," Gloria groaned.  
"The time for Miyaki to get what she deserves is sooner then you think," Pluto told her. "Annika won't have to go through this much longer." She saw a look of doubt in Gloria's eyes. "Do you trust me?"  
"Yes," Gloria replied.  
"Then believe what I say," Pluto said. "This will be over soon."  
Gloria took in what Pluto said and hoped it was true.  
  
The next day at school Ms. Patterson was in the middle of teaching math when the teachers got called to a sudden meeting. She told the class to work quietly and that she would be right back. Of course once she left the children immediately began talking and playing. Annika pulled out a book. So did Ariel and Hope. Gloria got into an arm-wrestling match with a boy. Paper and other objects were being thrown around.  
Miyaki saw all this as a golden opportunity. She and Nozomi went over to Annika. "So crybaby are you going to run away from school today," Miyaki cooed. Annika buried her face in her book and tried to ignore her. "Oh I forgot," Miyaki pretended to gasp. "You can't run away or you'll be in bigger trouble."  
"Leave her alone," Hope stepped in. "Can't you grow up?"  
"Get lost palace brat," Miyaki pushed Hope out of the way. She turned back to Annika. "So crybaby are you going to run to Mama?"  
Annika remember what her mother told her. "Walk away," she thought. So she got up to walk over toward Gloria.  
"Hey come back I'm talking to you crybaby," Miyaki called. The other children began to laugh when they saw Annika's tears roll down her face. Annika continued walking so Miyaki grabbed her shirt and yanked her back. "Come on crybaby you shouldn't walk away when people are talking to you." Annika gave a strangled cry as Miyaki continued yanking at her.  
"Let her go," Gloria shouted.  
"Or what," Miyaki sneered. "You'll fight me. Oh you can't. You'll be suspended for two weeks." Gloria stepped back helplessly. The children laughed as Miyaki continued to pick on Annika. She yanked Annika's shirt again. Annika tried to walk away but Miyaki had a tight grip on her.  
Suddenly a rip was heard. Annika's shirt had ripped. In tears she fell to the floor. Remembering what Mina had told her Gloria knelt down and wrapped her arms around Annika. Miyaki began to laugh harder. "The crybaby is going to be in trouble with her mother now," she sneered. "Her clothes are torn." Suddenly she was aware that no one else was laughing. Miyaki looked around and saw the other children were staring at her with mixtures of shock, disbelief and disgust on their faces. "Come on everyone why aren't you laughing?"  
"That was really mean Miyaki," one little girl stated.  
"You're an idiot," a boy added.  
"This isn't funny," another child said. Meanwhile Hope and Ariel both knelt down by Annika trying to comfort her.  
Miyaki turned to Nozomi. "Help me out here," she hissed.  
"Grow up," was all Nozomi stated. Miyaki was shocked.   
Ms. Patterson came into the room. She saw a tearful Annika sitting on the floor with a torn shirt and surrounded by Gloria, Hope and Ariel. She saw the other children standing in silence around her. Then she saw Miyaki with a piece of Annika's torn shirt in her hands and was able to sum everything up. "To the principal's office now Miyaki," she ordered and whisked Miyaki out the door.   
  
Raye went to check in on Annika. When the children got home the first thing Raye noticed was that Annika was wearing a shirt that was a size too large. The other children quickly told the adults what happened. Annika had stayed quiet. Amy had a session with her and determined that Annika was in shock over what had happened. What amazed Raye was that Annika wasn't crying after the session. But then she figured Annika was in shock.  
She found Annika sitting on her bed with Stardust in her lap. She had changed out of her school uniform into a pair of jeans and a pink flowered shirt. She was gazing stoically out the window. "Annika," Raye said softly.  
Annika looked up. "Mama," she murmured.  
Raye went over and sat on the bed beside her daughter. Annika stared at her for a moment and then climbed up onto Raye's lap. She snuggled down into Raye's arms. A few minutes later Raye felt her priestess robes getting wet at the shoulder. "Mama I can't believe Miyaki did that to my shirt," she sobbed.  
"Well at least this time she was the one, who got into trouble," Raye assured her. "And from what the others told me the rest of the class was disgusted with what Miyaki did."  
"I'm still scared to go to school tomorrow," Annika choked.  
"You'll be fine," Raye assured her. "Just have faith that you will have a good day."  
Annika snuggled down in her mother's arms. She tried to believe that she would have a good day but she was still worried.  
  
Faith ran to get her bookbag. She and the boys had enjoyed a game of soccer after school. She had called Haruka on her communicator and let her know that she would be home later. Haruka told her okay as long as she was back in time to do her homework.  
"Hey Faith," Konyo came running over to her. "Where has your cute friend been?"  
"Cute friend," Faith asked as she pulled on her jacket.  
"Annika," Konyo replied. "I haven't seen her for a while and I was wondering where she was."  
"Do you like Annika," Faith asked narrowing her eyes.  
"She's a nice kid," Konyo told her. "I don't want to be her boyfriend but I wouldn't mind being her friend."  
"Then I need to tell you something," Faith sighed. She quietly told Konyo what had been going on the last couple of weeks. Konyo looked angry when she was finished.  
"I never liked Miyaki," he stated. "Now I really hate her."  
"So do I," Faith sighed.  
"Well I'll talk to Annika tomorrow," Konyo promised. "Just don't tell her." Faith nodded in agreement.  
  
The next day a very reluctant Annika went to school with the other children. Gloria held her hand. She wanted to assure Annika as much as possible.  
"You'll be all right Annika," Daisy assured her.  
"You have us," Maggie added.  
"I know," Annika whispered. She was really nervous. They walked into the schoolyard.  
"Hey Annika," a voice called. Annika looked up and saw Konyo running toward her. She blushed furiously. "I haven't seen you for a while."  
Annika shyly hid behind Maggie. After all that had happened she was ashamed and afraid of what Konyo would think of her. Konyo noticed how uncomfortable Annika looked. "I know what has happened," he offered. "Don't worry. Miyaki is just a jerk."  
"Then you don't think I'm a crybaby," Annika whispered.  
"I think you're a nice kid," Konyo replied. "I don't want to be your boyfriend but I want to be your friend."  
"Really," Annika asked.  
"Yes," Konyo informed her. He held up a bag. "I brought some of my mom's famous cookies today. Would you like to share them after school?"  
"Yes I would like that," Annika shyly replied.  
"See you then," Konyo told her as he took off.  
"See," Gloria poked her. "Your day is starting off good." Annika nodded her head and followed Gloria, Hope and Ariel into their classroom. She went right to her desk and started getting herself ready for the day.  
"Well here is the crybaby," Miyaki came up to her. "I saw you with Konyo. Stay away from him."  
"No you stay away from her," a voice snapped. Annika looked up in surprise. The voice didn't belong to Gloria, Hope, Ariel or the teacher. She saw that is belonged to another girl in the class. Tsuya was one of the class leaders and very popular. "Annika may be a crybaby but she is at least nice."  
"I agree," another girl by the name of Isako came up. "What you did yesterday was mean. It also wasn't funny."  
"So the crybaby has protectors now," Miyaki sneered but she sounded a little unsure of herself.  
"Yes," Gloria decided to get into the act.   
"Don't Gloria," Tsuya held her arm out. "You'll get into trouble. Let us deal with Miyaki."  
"Us," Hope questioned as she and Ariel came up.  
"Us," Tsuya echoed. All the other girls in the class came up. "Miyaki is mean and we'll teach her a lesson." She looked at the other girls. "Let's go." Two girls grabbed Miyaki's arms and pulled her out of the classroom.  
"I think you'll be okay now," Ariel assured Annika who looked astonished.  
"Yes," Hope added. "I guess that is what everyone meant when they said Miyaki would get what is coming to her." Annika only nodded her head. She was very surprised at the sudden twist of events.  
  
"So that is all that happened to today," Amy exclaimed after Annika had told her everything. They were having a session right now.  
"Yes," Annika replied taking a sip of the water Amy had provided for her.  
"You had a big day," Amy pointed out. Annika nodded in agreement. When the girls returned to class, Miyaki was the one in tears. Annika later found out that all the girls in the class, including Nozomi, had agreed to give Miyaki the silent treatment for a week. Miyaki stayed away from Annika for the rest of the day. Later on Annika had timidly asked Tsuya why they were all of the sudden helping her.  
"Teasing is one thing," Tsuya told her. "But meanness is another. I never liked Miyaki because I thought she was so mean. After what she did yesterday I decided it was time we as a class did something about it."  
"Thank you," Annika had whispered.  
"You're welcome," Tsuya replied. She then looked at Annika for a long moment. "The others will still tease you because you are a crybaby," she pointed out. "You're a nice person but you have got to stop that crying."  
Annika listened to what Tsuya told her. She couldn't help crying all the time and she knew the other kids would still make fun of her. However, she was glad that Miyaki would lay off her for a little while. She later found out that the principal had had given Miyaki after school detention for a week because of what she had done yesterday.  
"Aunt Amy I don't know if I can stop being a crybaby," Annika softly told Amy.  
Amy reached over and took Annika's small hand in hers. "We'll work together to help you over come that," she assured Annika. "Be patient. It might be a long time before you are able to stand up for yourself."  
Annika got up and flung her arms around Amy. Amy smiled and held the little girl close to her. She made a silent promise that she would help Annika overcome these obstacles.  
  
That evening after dinner Annika was sitting on her mother's lap. Raye had been pleased that Annika had a good day at school. She really hoped that Miyaki would lie off for a little while.  
"Come on Annika," Gloria called. "Hope and Faith brought this cool new game. Let's play it."  
"Go on," Raye urged. "You and I can have our time together later. Now is the time to enjoy being with your friends before bedtime."  
"Okay Mama," Annika replied. She hopped down. Raye gave her a hug and a kiss and then let her go.  
"She's had quite an ordeal these last few weeks hasn't she," Serenity observed.  
"She has," Raye sighed. "And it's not over by a long shot but at least things have looked up for her a little bit." Raye turned to her best friend. "How did I end up with a child like you?"  
"I've asked myself that too," Serenity laughed. "On the other hand Rini was a lot like you when she was younger."  
"If they weren't born six years apart I would have wondered if Amy mixed them up at birth," Raye added and the two women laughed. Raye turned back toward Annika. "She has a lot of me in her too though and I wouldn't trade her for anything."  
"Same here," Serenity agreed as she looked over at Rini who was talking with Mina. Raye and Serenity watched their daughters lovingly and were both glad just as they are.  
  
"I bet you're glad the rest of the class is punishing Miyaki aren't you," Hope asked as they got the game set up.  
"Yes," Annika sighed. "I'm just afraid that it won't last."  
"Don't worry," Faith told her. "You have all of us."  
"Yes," Gloria added. "And you told us Aunt Amy was going to help you."  
"She is," Annika replied. "But she told me it could take a long time."  
"Don't worry," Gloria took Annika's hand. "I'm here for you as long as you need me." Annika smiled and gave Gloria a hug. Then the four girls settled down to enjoy a game before bedtime.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  



End file.
